


They Danced

by SkyFireForever



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: A series of domestic one-shots





	They Danced

Hades knew that he shouldn’t have done it. He knew that he especially shouldn’t have done it while Persephone was on a visit to her mother’s. He didn’t know how she would react when she found out, but he couldn’t imagine that it would be pleasant. 

He sighed to himself, pacing around the large house he shared with his wife. He had just been so lonely without his lover by his side. He needed someone to fill the hole that she left behind. He couldn’t be blamed for his actions. If anyone should be blamed, it was Persephone for leaving him lost and lonesome while she went away. 

But Hades knew that wasn’t fair to her, that he should have at least told her or asked for permission. He shouldn’t have just  _ taken  _ without his wife there. He would certainly pay for his impulsive and reckless decision as soon as his wife entered through that door. He should tell her when he picked her up from the airport. He should tell her on the way home. He should tell her as soon as possible, but he knew that he wouldn’t. Instead, he picked her up and drove home, listening to her talk about how her trip went, doing his best to pretend that he was paying attention. 

“Hades.  _ Hades!”  _ Her voice snapped through his own guilty thoughts. 

“Hm?” He looked at her. “What is it?” 

“Were you listenin’ to a word I was sayin’?” She scowled, rolling her eyes. “I know that you and my mother don’t get along, but ya should at least try to pay attention.” 

Hades sighed. “I know.” He turned his attention to the road ahead. “I know, lover.” He took a deep breath. “Look, I got somethin’ to tell ya.” 

Persephone frowned. “That doesn’t sound good.” She noted with a frown. “Hades, what’s goin’ on?” 

Hades parked the car in front of their house, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. “I know ya won’t approve, but I-” He cut himself off and got out of the car. “It’s best if I show ya.” He opened the car door for her and took her hand, escorting her towards the door. He slowly unlocked the front door, pushing it open. “Now, don’t be upset.”

The sound of feet against hardwood floors came scampering towards them. Persephone stared a moment before whirling around at her husband. “HADES!” She snapped, her eyes fierce and furious. “A  _ dog!”  _ She stared at him in pure disbelief. “You bought a  _ dog?”  _

Hades flushed under his wife’s gaze, quickly looking away. “I...did.” 

The tiny Maltese ran around Persephone’s legs, yapping and sniffing at her ankles. She crossed her arms over her chest and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Why, pray tell, would you buy a dog?” 

“I was lonesome.” Hades tried to come up with some form of an excuse. “I missed ya.” He reached for Persephone and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. “His name is Cerberus.” He explained, reaching down to pet the small dog on his tiny head. Cerberus yipped and licked at Hades’ hand appreciatively. “I didn’t mean to get anythin’. I meant to just look at the pups, but this one was clawin’ at me and well…” He blushed sheepishly. “I just had to bring him home.” 

Persephone sighed, shaking her head. “What am I going to do with you?” She asked with a fond smile. She studied Cerberus for a moment. “I suppose he is kinda cute.” She leaned down to let him sniff her hand, but he moved right along to licking her fingers. She chuckled and pet him, scratching him behind the ears. “I suppose we could keep him.” She decided. “I kept you, after all.” 

Hades beamed. “Really?” He scooped up the small dog in his arms, petting him lovingly. “He’s very glad to hear that. Ain’t ya boy?” He held the puppy close to his face, not minding how he tried to lick into his nose. Persephone laughed and shook her head, watching her stupid husband with his tiny dog. Cerberus. What a lovely addition to the family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
